She Did WHAT!
by jennlynnfs
Summary: This story takes place after the first encounter between Inuyasha and Miroku with Naraku. Kagome had returned, but had been on a date with Hojo. Inuyasha discovers that Kagome had been on this date and wants to know more about dating.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/One-Shot

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome

**Summary:** Inspired by anime episode 21: "Naraku's True Identity Unveiled". This episode is about Miroku and Inuyasha's first encounter with Naraku. Inuyasha had taken the jewel shards from Kagome and sent her back to her time. He then proceeded to seal the well with a tree trunk. Kagome was able to return with the help of Shippo. This story takes place after the first battle/encounter with Naraku. Kagome had returned, but had been on a date with Hojo. Inuyasha discovers that Kagome had been on this date and wants to know more about dating.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching the anime episode because I was unsatisfied with how it ended. I didn't know that in the manga Rumiko Takahashi already created an ending for this particular conflict. In no way am I implying that RT's ending is insufficient. I was just ignorant of it when I started writing this.

I want to thank rashiea and truthseeker48 for their beta efforts. It was greatly appreciated. 

"**She Did WHAT!"**

**By jennlynnfs**

Everyone sat in Kaede's hut, eating the modest dinner she had prepared. Everyone except Inuyasha. After Naraku's escape, Inuyasha was seething about the demon fleeing. They were able to coax Inuyasha back to Kaede's hut and as soon as they reached it, his anger had ebbed and all that was left was exhaustion. Miroku had to help Kaede lay him down for a much needed rest.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo sat away from him while they ate dinner. Their voices were low, trying not to disturb the hanyou.

"Naraku had a picture of a spider on his back?" Shippo asked.

Miroku nodded. "That's how we'll know Naraku the next time we see him."

"The next time…?" There was a tremor in Shippo's voice.

"It should be easier finding him now that we know what he looks like." Miroku fisted his covered hand. "Once we kill Naraku, the curse on my family will be lifted."

Shippo looked at Miroku's fisted hand. He realized that this was more than just a quest to recover more jewel shards. His courage strengthened and he gave Miroku a determined nod.

"I'm glad I came back when I did." Kagome said.

"Glad? You came back in the middle of a battle." Miroku said.

"Yes, but if I had stayed back in my time, I wouldn't have seen Naraku myself."

Kaede nodded. "It's good that you did. Otherwise, he could have easily deceived you and you would've been in danger."

"He knows that I can detect jewel shards."

"Even more reason why it was important for you to see who he was. He can take on many forms and is a master of deception."

"Perhaps it would have been wise for you to stay in your time. If you had not returned when you did, Naraku would not have known of your existence." Miroku said.

"Are you taking Inuyasha's side?" Shippo asked.

"I'm just merely pointing out that his reasoning may have had some merit."

"That is true monk." Kaede said. "But eventually, Kagome would've returned and it was best she knew of him now rather than discovering his identity in some kind of trap."

"You really think Inuyasha would've come back for me?" Kagome said.

"He can be quite stubborn. It would've taken him some time to realize that your presence is necessary, and eventually he'd bring you back."

It was not the answer that Kagome had hoped to hear. It did bring her small comfort to know that Inuyasha would have come back for her, albeit out of necessity. Before she could help it, Kagome yawned.

"Kagome, will you be staying with us?" Kaede asked.

She looked over at Inuyasha; his back was facing the group. She wanted to stay and make sure he was healing.

"You are not dressed in your usual clothing." Miroku said.

She looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the outfit she wore on her date with Hojo. She had made an abrupt exit during the date to return to the well. In her haste to find the jewel shard she detected, she was still wearing the yellow dress and did not bring her backpack with her.

"Oh, I was on a date."

"A date?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it's when two people. . . they agree on a common activity to do together."

"Really?" One of Miroku's eyebrows arched. "It sounds like something I might enjoy."

Kagome blushed. "Its not-It's not what you think. Usually people agree to have dinner together or see a movie."

"What's a movie?" Shippo asked.

"Uh. . . it's like a picture except it moves."

"Oh."

"And does anything else happen on a date?" Miroku asked.

"Uh. . . well. . . it depends."

They all waited for her to continue.

"It depends on how serious the couple is."

"But, if two people agree on this date, isn't it pretty serious already?"

"Not always. Some people like to go just to see if they . . . if they like each other." Kagome snuck a look over at Inuyasha. His back was still facing them. "Kind of like trying on someone to see if they fit."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Really?"

It took a moment to realize the implications of what she said. Her cheeks burned. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"It seems what Kagome was trying to say was that this date is a way to see if you're compatible with a potential mate." Kaede said.

"Yes. A date lets you get to know a person better."

"And did you get to know this person better?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I know him from school."

"Do you enjoy his company?"

"Uh . . . he's really nice."

"So are you two compatible?"

"Err . . . we're still getting to know each other."

"You don't find him desirable?"

"Hojo? Well, a lot of girls find him desirable. In fact, my friends think he's the cutest boy in school."

Miroku smiled. "Ah, so you've captured the heart of the most eligible mate at your school."

"Well, I don't know if I've captured his heart." Kagome looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Miroku!" Kagome could feel her face blushing to the roots of her hair.

"But, what about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shrugged. "What about him?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

"I don't think he would like to hear that you went on this date."

"Inuyasha doesn't have any say on who I go out on a date with."

Nobody said anything.

"I'm going to go home tonight and return tomorrow. I'll bring back some supplies." Kagome stood up. "I'll try to get back before noon."

Miroku and Shippo walked Kagome back to the well. Kaede cleaned up the remnants of dinner. Before she turned in, she checked on Inuyasha.

The bandages she put on while he had fallen asleep were still in place. When Kagome returned tomorrow, they would change them and use what she brought back.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"She returned home."

"But-"

"She will return tomorrow with supplies."

Inuyasha groaned.

"Rest now. You will see her soon enough."

It was not long before Inuyasha fell asleep again.

Kaede shook her head and smiled. She knew his reasons for sending Kagome back to her time and sealing the well. If he explained them to Kagome, it would clear a lot of tension between them. She wondered if he had heard Miroku's conversation with Kagome about her date. She looked down at the half demon. No, he was clearly too exhausted to have heard any of the conversation.

Inuyasha fought hard with Royakan, the spirit of the forest, who had been turned in to a demon by Naraku. Inuyasha also survived his encounter with Naraku and his poisonous vapours. If he had been full human, there would have been no chance of his survival.

Kagome had returned the next day and had brought the needed supplies. Although his demon blood saved him, it was taking some time for him to heal. Inuyasha slept for two days. During that time, Kaede and Kagome changed his bandages and applied medicine to his wounds. He was only able to take sips of water and when the others were away from the hut, Kagome would use her brush and run it through Inuyasha's sleek silver hair. She did not think he would ever allow her to brush his hair when he was awake. It was more of an indulgence on Kagome's part than a necessity to keep Inuyasha's hair tangle free.

On the second day which Inuyasha continued to sleep, Kagome returned back to her time. When she was not taking care of Inuyasha's injuries, she had her textbooks out, studying for her midterms. She sometimes read math equations and English lessons to him. She liked to believe that he could hear her and that at any moment he would wake up and tell her to shut up. He never did. Kagome told the others that she would return in two days.

When he did wake up, no one realized he had woken up because he remained silent. There were traces of Naraku's poisonous gas still in his system and he found it difficult to move. When he tried to say something, it came out as a croak. It was Shippo who first heard the sound.

Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were open. "He's awake. Inuyasha's awake!"

Kaede and Miroku rushed to Inuyasha's side. Kaede checked Inuyasha's bandages. Miroku said, "It's good to see that you've recovered."

Inuyasha struggled, trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"Are you in pain?" Kaede said and then felt his forehead with her hand. "Your fever is gone. Shippo, get some water. I'm sure Inuyasha is thirsty."

"Right."

Inuyasha shook his head in response to Kaede's question. He tried to speak again. When he finally could speak, his voice was a low rasp. "Kagome."

"She returned back to her time." Kaede took the bowl of water from Shippo. Miroku helped Inuyasha sit and then Kaede helped Inuyasha drink the water.

Shippo added, "She'll be back in two days. She had some tests to take."

Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku said, "He already sounds like his old self."

"Inuyasha, can you move your arms or legs?"

He attempted to move his limbs. He could twitch his fingers and his left knee moved as well.

"It appears that you are still suffering from Naraku's poisonous gas," Kaede said.

Inuyasha groaned and muttered an oath under his breath. He was able to look down at himself and saw that his clothes had been removed and a quilted blanket covered him below the waist. Bandages from Kagome's time had been wrapped around his abdomen. There was also ointment on some of the wounds that were not healing as fast as the others. He would have preferred to leave them alone, but he was sure that Kagome had probably insisted on applying the medicine.

"Your clothing suffered greatly from the poisonous gas," Kaede saw the curious expression on his face, "Myoga accompanied a villager to have them repaired."

Inuyasha was able to nod his agreement. He looked around his bed mat and saw that various objects were next to him.

This time Miroku answered. "These are medical supplies from Kagome's time. She says they should aide you in your recovery."

Inuyasha did not recognize any of the objects and did not think he needed them anyway. The feeling in his legs was already returning.

"I will prepare some food." Kaede stood up and walked to the other side of the hut.

Shippo offered Inuyasha another bowl of water. He took it and drank it in one gulp. Inuyasha cleared his throat. His voice was still raspy, but he was able to say, "Who's Hojo?"

Kagome hurried to Kaede's hut. She promised to return in two days, but had stayed an extra day because she had mixed up the exam days. She found out that she had no exams the first day she returned, but rather she had exams on the next day and the day after that. She had been tempted to go back and see Inuyasha, but she realized that the extra day could be used for studying. Her grades had dropped and she did not have a lot of confidence in knowing the exam materials.

She walked with a light step, pleased with how well she did on the midterms. Not only did the extra day of studying help, but her friends decided to get a study group together to cram. Although she appreciated her friends' efforts, she could have done without their meddling because they had also invited Hojo.

It was not a date, she told herself. Her friends were there too, so it could not possibly count as a date. Not that her friends did not try pairing the two together. _Humph_, she thought_. Nice try, guys. Hojo was a nice enough guy. He just was not. . ._

Her heart stopped for a second when Kaede's hut came into view. Kagome took a deep breath and willed herself to slow down. She did not want to look like she had run all the way to the hut.

Plus, she did not want to give Inuyasha the impression that she was eager to see him.

Sure, she was concerned about him, but he did not need to know how much she really was concerned. After all, he tried to seal the well and keep her back in her time. She had missed him so much and wanted to see him, and when she was finally able to, he greeted her with, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's less than warm greeting still stung her, but what could she really expect. He loved Kikyo.

She smoothed down her hair and entered the hut. She prepared herself to be assaulted by Shippo and greeted by Miroku and Kaede except they were not there. Her eyes darted to the spot where Inuyasha was when she was last here and she saw that he was where she left him and still in the same position with his back facing her.

She did not want to disturb him, so she walked with great care not to make any noise. She knelt beside him and looked at his bandages that wrapped around his back. Her touch was light when she checked for any moisture and there was none. It always amazed her how Inuyasha could heal so quickly. She was sure underneath the gaping wound on his back was probably already a fresh scar.

She proceeded the same way with a light touch to check the other cuts and abrasions on his shoulders and elbows. Again, they were all healing nicely. There was one cut on his left shoulder that looked like it could use some medicine. She picked up the tube of ointment next to the floor mat that was his bed.

Kagome felt his shoulder tense under her hand when she began to apply the ointment. He never tensed before. Perhaps it was painful. In order not to wake him, she applied the ointment with light dabs to the wound.

"It doesn't hurt."

Startled, Kagome withdrew her hand. "Oh. I-I didn't know-How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now."

"I was just checking your bandages and wounds." She searched her backpack for a towel. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

He grunted.

She shook her head. She knew whenever he grunted that he was trying to put on a tough act. She continued applying the ointment on his shoulder. "I know you're probably fine, but I think it's a good idea to put this stuff on." She continued lightly dabbing the ointment. "Even though you don't need the pain killer that's in this stuff, it'll help the wound from getting infected."

"I don't get infections."

"Well, I just want to be safe." She looked at his left elbow which had a nasty looking scrape. It too was healing, but she thought it best to put on ointment there. "Kaede is probably better at putting on this stuff than me."

"She uses a heavy hand."

She let a small smile spread on her lips. No matter how much he bemoaned the medicines she brought back with her or having to sit and being tended to, Kagome knew that Inuyasha liked the attention.

"Where are the others anyway?"

"Shippo's helping Kaede catch some fish for supper and Miroku. . . He's supposed to be helping them."

"But most likely he's in the village reading palms again."

He chuckled. "Stupid wenches. He keeps telling them the same thing."

Kagome giggled.

When she finished applying the ointment on his elbow, Inuyasha rolled onto his back and looked at her. He had such piercing eyes. It was difficult for her to look at him especially with all his injuries. It made her want to-

"Let me check these bandages." She busied herself with the bandages on his abdomen. She could feel a blush coming to her cheeks and hoped Inuyasha did not notice. "It looks like you won't have to wear these for very long."

She was supposed to be mad at him. Mad for almost keeping her away. After the encounter with Royakan and Naraku, they really did not talk about how he sealed the well and told her to go back to her own time. The memory no longer angered her, but it still wounded her. She started taking out items from her backpack in an attempt to stop her feelings of hurt from overwhelming her.

"What's that?"

"These?" She held up the items. "These are orthopaedic foot sandals." 

He looked at her with a curious expression.

"I brought them for Kaede."

He took them from her and sniffed them. Then he touched the nubs on the soles of the sandals. "You put these on your feet?"

"Yes. So when you walk, it's like a massage every time."

He handed them back to her. "There are a lot of strange things from your time."

"Do you think this is strange?" She pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"Those are the only good things from your time." He snatched the bag and opened it.

"I'm glad there's something worth while for you." She muttered.

"What's a date?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full.

"A what?"

He swallowed what was in his mouth. "A date. I heard you guys talking about it, but I didn't hear what it was because I fell asleep. I asked Miroku and he told me to ask you because you could explain it better."

If she could, she'd strangle Miroku right now.

"I also asked Kaede who was Hojo and she said to ask you too."

Kagome sighed. She hoped he had not heard any of the conversation. "Uh. . . Hojo. . . He gives me the healing stuff I bring."

"He's a healer of some sort?"

"Well, his parents own a store . . . a hut where you can buy this kind of stuff." She held up the sandals.

"So, he's like a merchant."

"His parents are merchants."

"But, you buy the healing supplies from them?"

"No. Not exactly." She shifted in her spot. "They're gifts."

"He-Hojo gives you these things." No longer preoccupied with the potato chips, Inuyasha put them aside and his brow was wrinkled.

"Yes." When he did not respond, Kagome continued, "He goes to my school."

"What's a date? And what does it have to do with Hojo?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

It took some effort to steady himself so that he was sitting up.

"Inuyasha! What are you-?"

He grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her closer. Then he sniffed her. "Who have you been with?"

She snatched her wrist away from him. "It's none of your business."

"Kagome-"

"You threw me back in the well and sealed it. I wasn't going to just sit there, hoping you'd come get me. I was-I moved on."

Inuyasha moved away as if her words sliced him.

Kagome was on a roll. "I was on a date with Hojo. In fact, I saw him again when I went back." She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Ask Miroku again what a date is. You can add that I went on another one with Hojo." She walked out of the hut, ignoring Inuyasha's shouts for her to come back.

She was at the well before she realized it. Kagome sat at the lip of the well, not sure if she should actually go back to her time. She hated running away like this, but she was angry now and frustrated. He made it clear that he was going to protect Kikyo and that she was always in his thoughts. How could he be willing to send her back and expect her not to be with anyone else? Not that she wanted to be with anyone else, but it was the whole principal of the idea.

She pounded a fist on the wooden lip of the well and was rewarded with a splinter on the side of her palm. "Damn it!" She tried to suck out the splinter, but was unsuccessful. She had a pair of tweezers in her backpack.

"My backpack!" She let out a frustrated sigh. It was back at Kaede's hut. She decided to go back to the hut, but that she would wait for a while. She was not ready to face Inuyasha just yet.

"She did WHAT!"

Miroku held up his hands. "She assured us that it was nothing like that."

"But you just said that it's when two people-"

"Yes, but it seems there are different levels of intimacy that a date can consist of."

"Intimacy?" Inuyasha's clenched his fists. "She said she went on another one of these dates with Hojo."

"Ah, perhaps then he is a potential mate."

"Shut up, Miroku! Tell me what happens on these dates."

"Kagome said it depends on what the couple decides. Sometimes they share a meal or go to a movie."

"That's a moving picture." Shippo chimed in.

"People go on these dates to try each other on."

"WHAT!"

"Uh . . . to see if they're compatible."

"So, Hojo is a potential mate?"

"I don't get it, Inuyasha." Shippo pointed a finger at him. "You pushed Kagome down the well and sealed it with a tree stump so she couldn't come back. Was she not supposed to find a mate?"

"I didn't say that."

"Besides, Hojo seems like a nice guy. He gives Kagome all these things so she stays in good health."

Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"What?" Shippo looked around the room. Inuyasha continued his death glare at him. Kaede and Miroku tried to give him a silencing look, but he said, "What? It's not like he'd be alone. Inuyasha has Kikyo."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times. After a moment, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Shippo, come and help me water the garden before the sun sets," Kaede said.

He stood up and followed Kaede. Before Shippo walked out, he said, "Inuyasha, even though Hojo is nicer to Kagome, I think she'd rather be with you." He left the hut.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha. He put his Shakuju across his lap. "There's something to be said about a child's honesty."

Inuyasha grunted.

"She said she had been trying to get back to you."

Inuyasha did not say anything.

"It seems she was worried about you."

"Obviously not worried enough to go on a date."

Miroku shook his head. "What did you expect? You sent her back to her life in her time."

Inuyasha faced the monk, but did not look at him. "I couldn't watch another woman die."

"She chooses to be here. She knows the consequences of battle."

He grunted again, but it was one of his acknowledging grunts.

"Have you ever noticed how Kagome reacts whenever you see Kikyo?"

This time Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"She never told you that you can't see her anymore."

"She would never do that."

"No because she's stronger than you think."

"But-"

"It hurts her, Inuyasha, but she never complains or shows anger when you see Kikyo." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "At the very least, you could show her some respect."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's getting dark."

"So?"

"If you haven't noticed, Kagome's backpack is still here. She doesn't usually return to her time without it."

Inuyasha said, "Then she'll be back."

Miroku tapped Inuyasha on his head with his monk's staff. "You've been laying around long enough. Go and find her."

"But-"

He tapped his head again with more force.

"Alright!"

Inuyasha struggled to stand up. Miroku did not help him because he did not want to hurt his pride. He hobbled out of the hut.

A few minutes later, Shippo and Kaede returned.

Kaede said, "You are very wise, monk."

Miroku sighed. "If only I were this successful with the ladies."

"Idiot," Shippo said.

Kagome woke up to the sound of grass rippling. She felt the cool wind on her cheek and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised that the sun hung low in the horizon.

She rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep." She had gotten off the lip of the well and sat next to it, leaning against the well for support. She still considered going home and coming back the next day, but a part of her thought she should face Inuyasha right away. She decided to compromise and wait, but while waiting, she had fallen asleep.

"It's getting dark." Kagome stood up and stretched. "I better head back to the hut."

Kagome walked through the clearing and then through the forest. She was halfway to the village when she heard something approaching. She was quick to duck behind a tree. Whatever it was, it was grunting and making noises. Kagome looked around her for a weapon and found a rock the size of a grapefruit. She gripped it in her hand and steadied herself. She heard the creature come even with the tree and she got ready to round it.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome."

"Huh?" She came away from the tree. "Inuyasha?"

"It'd be like throwing a pebble."

"You don't think I could've protected myself?"

"No."

"I was aiming for below your waist." She dropped the rock and started walking towards the village. "I don't think even your demon powers would've protected you from that." Inuyasha blushed at the reference and then realized that Kagome was walking away. Quickly.

"Hey, wait." He turned to follow her.

Kagome had no intention of waiting. Besides, she thought, he could catch up. When they reached the outskirts of the village, Kagome expected him to be at her elbow, but he was not. She turned to look and saw that he was a good five feet away. He was struggling to catch her. She had forgotten that he was still recovering. She was about to go help him when she caught herself. He would refuse her help.

"I don't have all day, you know." She said instead.

"I'm coming."

"By the time you catch up, the sun will be gone."

"Shut up!"

"I haven't even seen Miroku, Shippo, or Kaede yet."

"Well excuse me. Why don't you go see them then?"

"Because if I left you behind, you'd probably fall on your face."

That seemed to light something in him and he moved faster. It pained her to see him struggle, but she knew he accepted an argument much more easily than help.

"Finally," she said when he was about a foot away from her. "Kaede will want to change your bandages."

"You're not going to help?"

"I promised Shippo that I would color with him when I got back."

He grunted.

"Then I have a question for Miroku about history. I had a question on one of my exams and I want to talk to him about it."

He sighed.

"Oh, and I still have to give Kaede those sandals."

"You're always thinking of others."

She turned to look at him, thinking he was being sarcastic, but the tone of his voice was sincere and he had a strange look on his face. "If you think I'm going to change your bandages-"

He grabbed her hand. "No."

She was startled by his action. "What are you-"

"I don't want you to run off."

"I'm not running off."

"I don't want you to leave. . ."

"I wasn't going to. I was going back to the hut."

He shook his head, the long silver strands of sideburns waving while he did so. "No, I didn't mean-" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I wanted to be alone with you." He let go of her hand.

Kagome felt her palms moisten and was glad he had let go of her hand. She hated that she got sweaty palms when she was nervous.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Who said I was mad?"

"Kagome…"

"Why do you care?"

"As if I do. You're the one who walked out in the middle of our conversation for no reason."

"No reason?"

"I sent you back to your time, so you could return to your life." He crossed his arms and turned away from her. "I . . . everyone says that Hojo will make a good . . . partner."

Kagome was not sure what to say.

"If he's who you want, then I can't stop you."

Inuyasha had already started walking back to the hut, when Kagome realized what he said. "What!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Kagome. "I won't stop you from going back."

She was not sure whether to cry or scream. He was giving up on her. He was making a clean break so he could be with Kikyo.

"You're just going to . . . give up?" She said.

"Give up?"

"What kind of warrior are you? Just like that." She snapped her fingers. "You're going to let Hojo have me?"

"I . . . uh. . ."

"You're such a-"

"Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I. . . I. . ." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Nothing." He took hold of her hand. "Let me go."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's clear what you want."

"It is?"

She looked at him. He looked at her with genuine surprise. Kagome hesitated, "I really wanted to see you. When the well was sealed. . . I. . . I hoped you'd come for me, but when you didn't. . . I. . ."

"I couldn't see anymore women die."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "How do you think it makes me feel when we're in a battle and I see you get hurt?"

"I don't know."

"I hate it."

Inuyasha blinked several times, stunned.

"But, that just makes me want to fight harder." She stepped toward him. "Was that why you sent me back?"

He nodded.

"Jerk," she whispered.

"What?"

She stepped away from him and turned her back. "Are you going to try and make me stay back in my time? You're not going to trick me again, are you?"

"No."

She let out a sigh of relief. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"I like it when you're here."

She smiled. After a moment, she said, "I'm still not changing your bandages."

"Feh. I don't need you too."

They started walking back to the hut.

"You think you can do it yourself?"

"Kaede will help me."

After a moment, Inuyasha said, "In my time, we don't have these things called dates."

"I know."

"I don't see why people in your time think they're necessary."

"Well, people in my time want to make sure they end up with someone they love."

"But, shouldn't people already know if they're in love with someone. Why waste time going on dates if you already know who you want to be with?"

"Because it takes some people a while to figure out who they want to be with."

"That's stupid."

"Of course you'd think it's stupid because you've already found who you want to be with." Kagome forced herself to keep walking. "That's why we would never go on a date."

"What? You don't think I'm good enough?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, Shippo says that Hojo's nicer to you than I am, but you probably like me better."

She bristled at the comment. They stood outside Kaede's hut. "Hojo _is_ nicer than you are."

He grunted.

She crossed her arms and looked at him. He shifted in his spot.

"What?" he said.

"Do you really know what a date is?"

"Miroku told me."

"And you'd want to go on a date with me?"

"Uh. . ." He smoothed his hand over his hair on the back of his head.

"Are you guys going on a date?" Shippo stood at the door.

They both blushed.

"I never said we were going on a date." Inuyasha said.

"I never said I wanted to go out with you." Kagome said.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"If it's that important to you, than I guess I'd go." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not desperate!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last person on this planet."

"Oh yeah? I'd rather fight Shesshomaru and Naraku at the same time than go on a date with you."

"Well, with your attitude, that's probably all you'll ever get to do."

Shippo sighed and went back in to the hut.

"Arguing again?" Miroku asked.

Shippo sat next to him. "Yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut together, arguing.

"I'd rather kiss Jaken than go on a date with you." Kagome said.

"I'd rather eat bark from the Goshinboku than go out on a date with you."

"Since her standards are so low, perhaps Kagome would honor me with a date." Miroku said.

"You'd probably be nicer than Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What! Of course he would be because he's after one thing!"

Miroku laughed. "Kagome would go on a date with me before Inuyasha."

"Maybe a lech is even more preferable than a jerk." Shippo said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said and chased Shippo around the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted while he dodged Inuyasha's grasp.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha ate the dirt floor of the hut.

Kaede looked up to the heavens and then shook her head. If it had not been for the strange sandals that Kagome had brought her, she would have cast an enchantment spell to quiet them all. Forever.

**THE END**


End file.
